


Bitten

by CreativityFlow



Series: Peter Stark [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Origins, Peter Stark - Freeform, Peter is Tony's son, Tony Stark Has A Heart, field trips are dangerous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativityFlow/pseuds/CreativityFlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can't talk me out of it, Petey. Next week, we're going on a field trip. Just you, me, and your whole class."<br/>Peter didn't care what the world thought. Iron Man was pure evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitten

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline is wibbly wobbly, so expect a couple stories to take place before this one as well.

Since his big reveal to the world, it seemed as if his father had dedicated himself to making up for lost time.

Usually, Peter didn't mind. He was proud when his father was able to make it to the science fair without having to worry about security, and ecstatic when he could finally introduce his dad to his friends.

However, this... this, he could do without.

Apparently, making up for lost time also meant Tony had missed out on embarrassing his son, and he was determined to make up for it.

"Dad, really," Peter insisted. "We're just wandering around OsCorp for, like, two hours. You don't need to come."

Tony smirked and ruffled his sons hair. "Come on, Pete. I've never been on one of your field trips before. Besides, this is a chance to check out the competition without being kicked out." He gave Peter puppy eyes, but the teenager only huffed.

"Please, Dad? Don't you and the others have some kind of mission or something?"

Tony shook his head, and ushered his son out the door. "You can't talk me out of it, Petey. Next week, we're going on a field trip. Just you, me, and your whole class."

Peter didn't care what the world thought. Iron Man was pure evil.

///

_"Psst."_

Peter winced. Beside him, Gwen bit get lip.

_"Psst._ Peter."

MJ sighed, sending him a sympathetic look, while Harry snickered.

"Peter," his dad whispered again, and the teen glared.

_"What?"_ he snapped, voice low enough so that his teacher or the tour guide couldn't hear him.

"How much longer until we can go home?" Tony asked. "I'm bored."

"Are you serious?" Peter gaped. "You're the one that wanted to come. We've only been here fifteen minutes."

The teacher cleared her throat and Peter gave her sheepish look before glaring at his father. Harry was fighting to hide his laughter, and Gwen wasn't even trying to hide her smirk. Peter felt betrayed.

"When you said your class was taking a tour of the OsCorp building, I thought it would be behind the scenes, you know, a look at Osborne's newest stuff."

"You realize you just told your rivals son that you planned on spying on the dude, right?"

"Hey, no worries," Harry shrugged. "Dad tried to bug me one time when we hung out at your place."

_"Ah-ha!"_ Tony shouted, and everyone around them jumped and stared.

"Oh, god," Peter whined. "I think I liked it better when we pretended we didn't know each other."

While his dad apologized, Gwen put her hand on his shoulder. "I think it's sweet," she said. "He's just trying to show he cares"

"No," Peter scoffed. "He shows he cares by closing down the labs every Saturday night so we can have them all to ourselves and blow up as much stuff as we can. This is him embarrassing me. On purpose."

"You gotta be kidding me," Harry squeaked.

"I'm serious," Peter insisted. "He's making up for all the times he's missed."

"No, not that." Harry shook his head and pointed. "My dad just walked in."

Peter groaned. "Right, because this day wasn't bad enough all ready."

Peter and Harry both made their way to the back of the group as their fathers strode towards each other, a fake smile plastered on both of their faces. The air seemed to flee the room as the two men shook hands.

"Mr. Osborne," Tony greeted. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Well, this _is_ my company," Norman Osborne said, raising an eyebrow. "If anyone should be surprised, it should be me."

Peter foolishly hoped that would be the end of it. He prayed that Mr. Osborne would be called away, or that his dad would get a mission alert from SHIELD.

As was his luck, none of that happened. Instead, Mr. Osborne himself decided to lead the class for the rest of the tour, and Tony walked at the front of his group, asking pointless questions and bragging about his own company.

Their sons trudged behind the class, complaining to each other and feeling sorry for themselves. 

Whether Tony finally struck a nerve, or Osborne had planned it all along, the class was allowed into a lesser security biotech lab. While the two adults did their best to outsmart the other, the class was given free reign so long as they didn't mess with any of the test subjects or disturb the lab technicians.

Peter and Harry sulked in a back corner while Gwen and MJ looked at the different glass cages.

"Twenty bucks says my dad brings Iron Man into it first," Peter griped.

"Twenty-five says he actually brings the suit," Harry offered.

Peter tilted his head. Sure, his dad was proud, but he wasn't proud enough to bring a weapon into a building full of teenagers. Besides, Captain Rogers would find out about it.

"You're on."

"Hey, Harry," Gwen called. "This cage is empty."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Harry shrugged. "The scientists take the test subjects to different locations all the time."

Behind them, Tony brought up Iron Man.

Harry sighed, and slipped a twenty into Peter's hands.

"But the cover looks like it was pushed aside," MJ pointed out. "Are you sure all the animals are accounted for?"

"Who knows?" Harry shrugged. "If it's missing, they'll figure it out. Besides, it really is probably nothing. As much as my dad wants to rial up Mr. Stark, he wouldn't bring the class into an unsafe lab."

Something tickled Peter's neck and he shivered. "I dunno, man," he said. "They're really going at it."

The four teens watched as the two men stood head to head. Their teacher stood next to the arguing dou with nervous eyes and wringing fingers.

"Come on," Harry huffed, "we might as well step in." He led the way, and Peter took a moment to prepare himself.

Something bit him.

He winced and reached behind him, on the back of his neck, and could feel the raised skin. His fingers brushed over a thread, and he yanked it. It hurt when he did, and when he brought it into view he saw it wasn't a thread. It was a web, with a decent sized spider hanging off the end. It wasn't anything he recognized. It was blue and red, but had no distinguishable markings.

Grimacing, he dropped it and took a step towards his dad. He ignored the wave of dizziness and nausea for now, not wanting to bring it up in front of so many people. He'd mention to Bruce or his dad later that night.

He took another step forward, and he saw white. It cleared quickly, and with a defeated sigh, he turned around and picked the spider back up, slipping it into his bag.

He might as well bring it home to the labs.


End file.
